


i want to save you with this song

by Abarero



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, Full Moon wo Sagashite!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: With the divorce of their parents, Ruby and Dia Kurosawa made a pact to each become famous singers so they could meet again. The problem was, Ruby had been diagnosed with cancer in her throat and it was becoming harder and harder for her to sing.She never expected two shinigami to appear before her and offer their help, if she came peacefully when her remaining three months was up.And most of all, she never expected to find herself falling in love with the angelic shinigami named Hanamaru.





	i want to save you with this song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulletdart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/gifts).



> Apparently my brain takes Angel!AU + Idol girls and immediately turned this into a Full Moon AU. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

There had only been one constant in Ruby Kurosawa’s life, and that, was music.

 

She’d grown up with her sister, Dia, singing and laughing; days of joy she looked back on now in sorrow. For as much as Ruby loved music, her mother did not.

 

It was music, her mother swore, that drove her husband further and further away from her as he rose up the ranks of the music industry until he was running his own music label.

 

It was music, her mother warned her, that was why they’d divorced; tearing the sisters apart as Dia and her father moved away, leaving Ruby alone.

 

It was music, that Ruby knew was going to be the death of her.

 

As she’d grown older, her body began to grow weaker. The songs she sang in secret away from her mother’s ever watchful gaze, became softer. She’d collapsed finally, and at the hospital, she’d discovered why.

 

She had cancer in her throat. And the only way to remove it meant there was a good chance she could never sing again.

 

And feeling braver and more certain than anything she ever had before, she’d pleaded with her mother to wait. To let her have a little longer.

 

Because as the two sisters had parted, Ruby and Dia had made a pact. They’d become famous idol singers and meet again.

 

There was no way Ruby could do so without a voice.

 

There was no way she could find Dia again if she couldn’t sing.

 

So she applied for an audition, and hating to do so but knowing she’d never agree to it, Ruby lied to her mother and asked to go into town to go shopping.

 

This would be her only chance. She had to make the cut.

 

♪ _(DJ Time, DJ Time!) I want to connect_ _  
_ _(Happy Time, Happy Time!) our hearts which yearn for each other._ _  
_ _Listen, just know that I’m always_   
_Looking for you ♪_

 

Ruby coughed, her throat suddenly feeling raw. She’d been trying to sing a little louder, knowing the audition wouldn’t accept her usual quiet singing. But the louder she tried, the harder to breathe it became.

 

She clutched her chest.

 

“Ganbaruby! You’ve got to make this audition,” Ruby murmured to herself.

 

She took a couple of deep breaths, then made the sharp turn around the building corner, slamming into something solid as she did.

 

“Oh shoot! I’ve messed it up already, zura!”

 

Ruby blinked, looking over at the other girl who had toppled to the ground.

 

She was wearing a pink ruffled shirt, with a matching ruffled skirt and tights. But that wasn’t what stood out most. On her back, although they were rather small, were a pair of white wings.

 

“Ahhh, I’m so sorry!” Ruby said, bowing forward. She had to be one of the studio’s idols in costume. “I’m such a klutz!”

 

The girl blinked, her eyes going wide. “You can...see me?”

 

Ruby stared. Of course she could see her! Something about her looked familiar too, which meant she was probably famous. Ruby felt terrible.

 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and…”

 

The girl had closed the space between them, her hands seeming to flicker invisible a moment before they reached out and settled on Ruby’s shoulders.

 

“Ruby-chan?”

 

How did she know her name? Ruby shook her head.

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

The longer she looked into the girl’s eyes, the more worried the girl became. Finally she pulled away.

 

“My first mission and I’ve already messed up, zura! Boss is going to be so angry with me…”

 

“W-Wait, what are you talking about? I can apologize if I’ve made you late or…”

 

Now that she looked closer, the feathers on her wings looked...surprisingly real.

 

“Zuramaru, what are you doing!?” another voice cut in. “She’s not supposed to die yet!”

 

In contrast to the first girl’s outfit, this girl wore dark purples and blacks, a tiny pair of black wings on her back.

 

Ruby blinked, the words finally processing. “W-What do you mean, supposed to die?”

 

The second girl froze upon realizing Ruby had spoken to her. She turned, laughing nervously.

 

“Ahh, sorry sorry. I’m Yoshiko! D-Definitely not a fallen angel, nope. No fallen angels named Yohane here at all!”

 

She laughed a little more.

 

Ruby turned her gaze to the other girl.

 

“Sorry but...who are you?”

 

The two of them exchanged a glance, before the first girl let out a long sigh.

 

“Yoshiko, she can see us. What are we supposed to do?”

 

The girl- Yoshiko?- huffed. “I’ve never had someone this far from their death day able to see us. Something must be wrong.”

 

“Do you think it’s true, zura? That someone who loves her is going to try and stop her from dying?”

 

Yoshiko frowned. “That’s what the prophecy said and that’s why we were sent to stop them.”

 

“Then how…”

 

Ruby straightened her posture, leveling the two strange girls with a look.

 

“Am I...really going to die soon?”

 

Her heart hurt, thinking that she might not have enough time left to try and find Dia again. They exchanged a look, both of their expressions turning somber.

 

Ruby bowed her head.

 

“Then please, just let me sing and I’ll go peacefully! If I can’t win this audition, I won’t get another chance...so...so…”

 

Her lip began to tremble as tears welled up in her eyes.

 

“I just want my song to reach my sister…”

 

“Ruby-chan,” the first girl spoke, reaching out this time to brush her tears away. “If we help you, when the time comes you’ll come with us, would that be okay?”

 

“Zuramaru, we can’t…”

 

“Yes!” Ruby replied, reaching out to clasp her hands. “Please, help me find my sister!”

 

The girl smiled, warm and bright, as she gave Ruby’s hands a squeeze.

 

“Okay. Then let’s win this audition, zura!”

 

* * *

 

Like most shinigami, Hanamaru couldn’t remember her past.

 

And when she tried to, it hurt so much it felt as if her mind would split in two.

 

Yoshiko had warned her, that shinigami weren’t supposed to remember. That if they did, they ran the chance of becoming a wandering spirit. But Hanamaru often wondered...wondered what happened to a fifteen year old girl to make her die with regrets strong enough that she now had to earn her true wings.

 

Yoshiko wasn’t lying when she told Ruby that she was a fallen angel, not really.

 

If you died with enough regrets, if your soul was still tied strongly to your past, it was hard for you to move on. That’s why there were shinigami, tasked with watching over those who would die soon and helping them, if they could, to die without any regret.

 

Although this time Hanamaru worried that perhaps she was doing a little more than she should.

 

But something about Ruby’s passion and drive, her courage to sing when it seemed the universe was trying to stop her, struck a chord with Hanamaru.

 

If they helped her song reach her sister, then Ruby would be able to die without regret. If they helped her, they could make sure no one could interfere with what heaven had predestined for her.

 

“What if it’s the sister that tries to stop her from dying?” Yoshiko had muttered as they made their way into the recording studio where the auditions were being held. “Zuramaru, we could be causing the problem!”

 

Hanamaru shook her head. “I don’t think that’s it. If Ruby-chan says this is what she needs to come with us peacefully, then I believe her.”

 

Yoshiko huffed. “You’re too trusting, Zuramaru.”

 

Hanamaru looked over to Ruby, who was nervously seated with her number waiting for her turn. Something about this girl’s song had made Hanamaru’s chest burn with a feeling she couldn’t quite place, and had caused her to stumble around the corner and into Ruby.

 

Technically, Ruby wasn’t supposed to be able to see them.

 

That, in Hanamaru’s opinion, wasn’t her fault.

 

She remembered in her training that there was a small risk that some humans, for various reasons, could see them. But she’d never expected to actually have an assignment with one.

 

So what if she’d had to use some of her powers to make sure everything went smoothly?

 

Yoshiko kept worrying that it was going to backfire on them, but Hanamaru felt that it was the least they could do.

 

They could give Ruby an alibi so her mother wouldn’t find out what she was doing.

 

They could give her the health that her weak body lacked so she could sing without worry.

 

They could help her song reach out and find her sister before they ran out of time.

 

“Number 21!”

 

Ruby started up at the voice, looking about frantically before her eyes locked with Hanamaru’s. She was still so afraid that she wouldn’t have the courage to sing in front of the judges, so Hanamaru had offered to go with her.

 

It’s not like anyone else would even know she was there, right?

 

“Y-Yes, coming!”

 

She stood up, and trembling, smoothed out the creases in her skirt before crossing to the doorway. Hanamaru floated beside her, her hand coming to rest gently and reassuringly on her shoulder as she did her best to give the judges a winning smile.

 

“My name is Ruby and I’ll be singing a song my sister wrote.”

 

The judges exchanged a glance at that, clearly expecting something less polished and professional. Hanamaru smiled quietly at that.

 

Whoever Ruby’s sister was, she could definitely write a song.

 

 _♪ (DJ Time, DJ Time!) I want to connect_ _  
__(Happy Time, Happy Time!) our hearts which yearn for each other._ _  
__Listen, just know that I’m always_ _  
__Looking for you._ _  
_ _  
__“I’ve done the very best I can,_ _  
__I just want to go home now.”_ _  
__Your sighs have arrived here; they’ve come to my side._ _  
_ _  
__Sometimes, the “you’ve worked hard”s just don’t end,_ _  
__There are definitely missions like that._ _  
__I want to save you with this song._ _  
_ _  
__(DJ Night, DJ Night!) All those songs_ _  
__(Happy Night, Happy Night!) that you loved_ _  
__Let them play, let them play, let them reach you quickly._ _  
__I want you to feel better. (Reach out, reach out, to you)_ _  
__Let them play! (Reach out, reach out, quickly)_ _  
_ _  
__“What did I want to do again?”_ _  
__Sometimes, we just lose sight of our goals._ _  
__Why don’t you head home for today? You need the rest, even if it’s just a little bit._ _  
_ _  
__I know that you’ve worked hard._ _  
__You know that too; it’s alright._ _  
__Someday, it’ll turn out fine,_ _  
__So why don’t you just take a break?_ _  
_ _  
__Can you hear my voice?_ _  
__Stay in tune,_ _  
__Tune yourself to me._ _  
_ _  
__(Stay tuned)_ _  
_ _  
__(DJ Time, DJ Time!) I want to connect_ _  
__(Happy Time, Happy Time) our hearts which yearn for each other._ _  
__Listen, just know that I’m always_ _  
__Looking for you._ _  
_ _  
__(DJ Night, DJ Night!) All those songs_ _  
__(Happy Night, Happy Night!) that you loved_ _  
__Let them play, let them play, let them reach you quickly._ _  
__I want you to feel better. (Reach out, reach out, to you)_  
Let them play! (Reach out, reach out, quickly, quickly!) ♪

 

Hanamaru had become so caught up in watching Ruby sing, sing loud with all her strength, that she didn’t notice until she finished that Ruby had taken her hand and was holding it tight.

 

She wasn’t surprised in the least when the judges unanimously chose Ruby.

 

There was something about her song that tugged right at Hanamaru’s heart.

 

Something familiar and warm.

 

Something _wonderful_.

 

* * *

 

It seemed surreal that she was one step closer to finding her sister.

 

Ruby’s mother had cut off all ties with her father, and subsequently she’d lost all contact with Dia. Sickly and unable to attend school with the other local children, Ruby grew up with nothing more than her own company, yearning for the sister just out of her reach.

 

But she had one secret. One cherished secret.

 

Her sister had secretly mailed her a package. With no return address, Ruby’s mother didn’t see any harm in her having what appeared to be not much more than an advertisement with free samples.

 

It was a set of what appeared to be makeup, “for the traditional beauty.”

 

Dia knew exactly what would be deemed acceptable and had done a great job of making a fake. Inside, underneath the palette of eyeshadow, there was a little ribbon. With a tug, Ruby had opened it to find a CD, three idol girls smiling on the cover. Dia, her big sister, Dia had somehow reached her dream of being a singer!

 

_“A demo- for your ears only.”_

 

The recording wasn’t a finalized version, Ruby often able to catch snippets of talking and laughter in between the songs. But from what little she’d managed to research about her sister online before her mother discovered what she was up to, Ruby had pieced together a story.

 

Her father had moved up the ranks of his business and now owned his own label; a label whose star performers were a three girl idol group called AZALEA.

 

But the songs on the CD Ruby received were nowhere to be found in their published discography. It was as if it was a demo for a later album they’d never released.

 

Ruby could never discover why this album was never finished, but she held all of the songs close to her heart; the lyrics written by her sister as if she was writing them just for her.

 

A secret message that Ruby wanted so badly to answer.

 

“Hanamaru-chan?”

 

The shinigami blinked over at her from where she sat by the window, humming the song to herself.

 

“A-Ah, sorry! I’m spacing out again, aren’t I?”

 

Ruby smiled, gentle and kind.

 

This strange, magical girl, had somehow changed her life so spectacularly in such a short amount of time.

 

Ruby supposed seeing shinigami and finding out she was dying should have scared her. But it didn’t. Not really.

 

Ever since she’d found out she had cancer, Ruby had thought long and hard about it. About how much she wanted to risk to try and find her sister before it was too late.

 

If she couldn’t sing, would her voice ever reach Dia?

 

 _If I could just see her one more time,_ Ruby thought, _then I could die happily without a single regret._

 

She hadn’t expected the two strange girls to help her achieve that goal.

 

Yoshiko- no, was it Yohane?- was using her powers to stay at home and pretend to be Ruby, while Hanamaru would stay at the company provided apartment with Ruby and help her with her powers so she could sing when she needed to.

She had three months left before they said her time was up.

 

Ruby sighed.

 

Could she really make it in time?

 

“Are you having trouble with the lyrics, zura?”

 

Hanamaru had crossed the room and was beside her now, peering over her shoulder. Ruby felt her face heat up with a blush and she quickly turned away.

 

“Uh...yeah. I’m not good at this like my sister.”

 

She had asked her new manager if she could write her first single. The woman had seemed skeptical, but said she could submit something and they’d decide with the label if it was good enough to be produced.

 

It was a lot of pressure.

 

“You have a dream you want to come true, so you can’t give up!” Hanamaru reassured her.

 

Ruby frowned.

 

“Um, can I ask you a question?”

 

Hanamaru blinked. “Uh, sure?”

 

Ruby sighed. She hoped it wasn’t rude to ask, but it had been bothering her. “So...will I become like you when I die?”

 

Hanamaru’s face turned somber.

 

“I hope not. Shinigami are people who have lingering regrets still, so…”

 

“Oh,” Ruby murmured quietly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know your past was like that…”

 

If possible, Hanamaru’s expression only became more serious at that.

 

“Yoshiko said that a lot of spirits that are younger die with regrets, because they had so much life that they had planned for the future. But, I can’t remember my past, so I don’t know why…”

 

Ruby stood, chair clattering to the ground, her arms wrapping tight around the girl and brushing against the soft feathers on her back. She hadn’t meant to make her cry!

 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to bring up unpleasant things, but sometimes I just start thinking about what’s going to happen to me and...well…”

 

She choked back a sob of her own.

 

“I thought maybe I could at least look forward to having you as a friend, Hanamaru-chan.”

 

Hanamaru’s hands tightened against Ruby’s back, her voice soft.

 

“Oh Ruby...of course! Once I earn my real wings, I can go where you’ll go and we can be together forever, if that’s what you’d like.”

 

Ruby pulled back, eyes going wide. “R-Really?”

 

Hanamaru nodded. “It’s a promise, zura!”

 

She was so happy, so relieved to hear that there was something _good_ waiting for her, that Ruby managed to trip as she moved to hug Hanamaru again. They stumbled to the ground, Hanamaru hitting the floor without a sound, despite wincing as she did. Ruby tumbled into her lap.

 

“Are you okay?!” they both asked simultaneously.

 

That earned a pair of smiles. Then, as a few seconds ticked past, a flurry of giggles.

 

Ruby tried not to think about how fast her heart had suddenly raced.

 

Or how much Hanamaru’s brilliant smile made it ache.

 

* * *

 

It had been one week since Ruby had finished her lyrics, and she still insisted it wasn’t something Hanamaru could see...quite yet.

 

She’d caught her humming the melody a few times, but outside that, it was completely secret.

 

Yoshiko had gotten to know before her!

 

“Oh Zuramaru, you’ll understand when she tells you,” she’d reassured her.

 

It didn’t help that Yoshiko was feeling particularly mischievous since her job pretending to be Ruby meant she’d had to reign in her usual dramatics. This, along with all the last minute preparations for the filming of the promo video, had set Hanamaru on edge.

 

What was so secretive about it that Ruby had suddenly closed off from her?

 

“Hanamaru-chan?”

 

The door to the dressing room swung open and with a rush of emotion, Hanamaru felt all her worries that she’d somehow upset the girl disappear.

 

Ruby, _Ruby_ , was dressed in an outfit of blue and white ruffles, little flowers adorning it, and most importantly, complete with intricate angel wings on her back.

 

“See, our little demon didn’t want to ruin your surprise,” Yoshiko remarked, her smirk smug.

 

“Um…” Ruby had walked over and paused right in front of her. Hanamaru had to resist the urge to reach out and make sure she was still _real_ , and _living,_  for the angelic look fit her so well.

 

“Please listen to my song, Hanamaru-chan!”

 

She bowed quickly, then rushed off towards where her manager awaited her on the side of the set. Yoshiko nudged her forward.

 

“You’d better go listen, she’s counting on you.”

 

Hanamaru stumbled before turning to her with an expression of disbelief. What was it that Yoshiko was so smug about?

 

She turned and ran towards the set, her wings bouncing against her back. The set was all decorated like a beautiful skyscape, a brilliant blue backdrop and white fluffy clouds.

 

Ruby was now seated on one of the clouds that had been suspended in the air using wires. She shot a nervous smile in Hanamaru’s direction then took a deep breath.

 

“Let’s try and do this in one shot, okay? Ready Ruby?”

 

“Yes!”

 

The cameras all moved in at different angles and the director gave the signal to everyone to begin. Around them, the speakers hummed to life with the beginning of a melody Hanamaru had come to know only from hearing it hummed.

 

 _♪_ _Where did you come from?_

_"From far away"_

_You seemed to answer, without answering_

_You were in a world that I know nothing of_

_These are what the color of my sighs makes me think_

 

_It truly was a painful oath_

_But my voice sings of tomorrow with a smile_

 

_If I just hold the certain things in my heart_

_Things will work out somehow_

_Why is it that I can say that so easily?_

_Everyone wishes for courage_

_I know that it is how I feel_

_But people tend to waver_

 

_Where are you aiming for?_

_"Far away"_

_Your answer pointed to the sky_

_With you, I want to talk about places we haven't yet seen_

_The beating of our dancing hearts in the future_

 

_Soon we'll set out from here for what's next_

_That smile of yours (has no hesitation)_

_I'm jealous that it is so brilliant_

 

_Since I want my dreams to come true_

_It's important to never give up_

_Why is it that I can say that so earnestly?_

_If I just receive some courage I'll be fine_

_From those hot feelings of yours_

_That I've received, I'm passionate too_

 

_It truly was a painful oath_

_But my voice sings of tomorrow with a smile_

 

_If I just hold the certain things in my heart_

_Things will work out somehow_

_Where I go I will keep on saying that_

_If I just receive some courage I'll be fine_

_It is not just me who has received_

_Those passionate feelings of yours_

_But the world too is burning with them_ _♪_

 

If Ruby’s appearance hadn’t already made Hanamaru feel like her chest was fit to burst, this song, _Ruby’s song_ , did just that. Suddenly, so, so many things began to make sense.

 

Ruby’s sudden secretive nature about the song.

 

Ruby’s blushing and stammering when Hanamaru had tried to ask for anything about it, like say what it was about.

 

But most of all, it created such a surge of feelings in Hanamaru that she could finally put a name to them. It wasn’t just that she felt _protective_ towards Ruby, or that she found her to be adorable.

 

No, there was so much more to it than that.

 

Finished with the song after a few more shots with different poses on the stage, Ruby finally made her way over to the corner that Hanamaru and Yoshiko had been watching from.

 

“So uh…” Ruby nervously clutched at the ruffles of her skirt. “What did you think?”

 

Hanamaru swallowed hard.

 

“Zuramaru, come on! She’s waiting,” Yoshiko urged her on. Ruby had gotten uneasy the longer the silence had stretched.

 

“I…” Hanamaru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She offered that brilliant smile with as little hesitation as she could. “I love it.”

 

Ruby’s eyes lit up.

 

“Really?”

 

Hanamaru nodded, her smile only growing. “It’s beautiful and…”

 

Her face burned warm at all the things that the lyrics had said and…

 

Oh.

 

It wasn’t just the song that she felt this passionate about.

 

She reached out and clutched Ruby’s hands tight.

 

“Everyone’s going to fall in love with you, Ruby-chan.”

 

Ruby’s face flushed pink.

 

It was true, Hanamaru wanted to say, as Ruby flailed and insisted that no one would.

 

It was true, because Hanamaru already had.

 

* * *

 

_“You can’t ever tell her. Not even hint at all, okay?”_

 

Yoshiko’s warning echoed in Ruby’s mind, but it was becoming harder and harder to listen to it.

 

She hadn’t planned on finding out the tragic answer to her question about her sister’s unreleased demo. And she never expected that it would somehow have to do with the shinigami who’d come to live with her.

 

But she’d heard Hanamaru singing once, a song she shouldn’t know.

 

Because to Ruby’s knowledge the only people who knew the songs on that demo cd were herself and the people connected to AZALEA.

 

Not wanting to make a fool of herself, and finally free from her mother’s watchful eye, Ruby searched to see if somehow the track “Innocent Bird” had ever been released publicly.

 

It hadn’t.

 

And most shocking wasn’t that, but the reason why it wasn’t released.

 

AZALEA’s youngest member had died of cancer before the recording of it was completed.

 

A girl named Hanamaru Kunikida.

 

Ruby didn’t want to be rude, so she’d asked Yoshiko about it to confirm, and was met with a warning instead.

 

Hanamaru could never know, Yoshiko told her.

 

It wasn’t fair.

 

She was working so hard to make sure Ruby didn’t face the same fate as her, but Ruby couldn’t try and help her at all?

 

So she might have left the demo cd out where Hanamaru could find it, leaving a note tacked to it reading “my inspiration!” in hopes that it would pique her interest just enough that she’d listen to it.

 

It did.

 

“Ruby-chan? What’s this cd of yours?”

 

“Oh, did you listen to it? It’s my favorite!” she replied, hoping her cheerful attitude masked her intent.

 

“I...I know these songs.”

 

The way Hanamaru spoke was strained, as if it almost hurt to think about this.

 

But Ruby didn’t let herself waver.

 

“Oh? That’s strange, I don’t think this cd was ever released,” she began. “It’s a demo from my sister’s first idol group, AZALEA.”

 

Hanamaru’s eyes went wide.

 

And maybe it was Ruby’s own nerves getting to her, but for a few seconds, Hanamaru seemed to fade. As if she was finally invisible the way she was supposed to be to humans.

 

“Hanamaru-chan?” Ruby asked quietly.

 

But as she did, her voice caught, a sharp pain in her throat.

 

She clutched at it, realizing that it only hurt like this when Hanamaru wasn’t using her powers to help her. And, most of all, it hurt far worse than it ever did before.

 

But no matter how it hurt, it didn’t scare her as much as Hanamaru’s stricken expression did.

 

“Hana...maru...chan?” Ruby managed between gasping for air.

 

She held out her hand, the way she always did when she used her powers on Ruby. But this time, her fingertips had faded out of view.

 

“AZALEA…”

 

There was a fluttering of wings, black feathers scattering around them, and Yoshiko descended from above looking more deadly than she ever had before.

 

“I told you not to help her remember,” she muttered with a scowl. “If a shinigami remembers their past and they haven’t earned their wings yet, they could disappear!”

 

Ruby felt numb. She had no idea! She’d just wanted to help her.

 

Desperately, she stumbled towards her, her hands trembling as they found Hanamaru’s shoulders.

 

“I’m so sorry. I just wanted to help you, please. Please don’t go, Hanamaru-chan.”

 

“Ru..by?” she replied as if still in a trance.

 

“You can earn your wings if you take my life, right? If you complete your job then it’ll be okay. So...do it. I’ve always admired you, never knowing who you were. I’ve always wanted to sing like you! So please, take my life if it’ll let you remember who you were. If it’ll let you sing again!”

 

But at that, Hanamaru’s expression shifted- all the shock, all the hesitance - disappeared in an instant. Instead, two solid arms wrapped around Ruby’s waist and pulled her in.

 

“No, I can’t do that, Ruby-chan.”

 

“Zuramaru, are you…”

 

She took a shuddering breath.

 

“My past has past. Whatever it was. But right now, the most important thing is you. Ruby...you can still fight it, you know? You don’t have to give up! I know it’s the opposite of what I’m supposed to be doing, but...but I don’t want you to die! I want to help your song reach out to everyone so the world can know how wonderful a person you are!”

 

Ruby felt a gasp escape her lips at that, but Hanamaru only held her closer.

 

“Yoshiko, I know now who the prophecy spoke of when they said someone was going to interfere,” she said, voice commanding and firm. “It’s me.”

 

Hanamaru turned then, her eyes defiant as they locked with Yoshiko’s. It was a challenge, but Ruby couldn’t understand why. What prophecy? What were they talking about?

 

Yoshiko chuckled. “Well, you can’t do that if you go and disappear first. So watch it, okay?”

 

Hanamaru nodded, a smile starting to tug at her lips.

 

“I will.”

 

Shaking her head, Yoshiko flew over to them both and wrapped her arms around them.

 

“You’re both crazy, you little demons. No more disappearing or dying or whatever else you two are willing to do for each other, okay? If we’re going to break the rules, then let's at least do it correctly.”

 

Ruby wasn’t sure what Yoshiko meant by that, but for the first time in years she felt a burning deep in her soul. Hanamaru wanted her to reach not just her sister, but the whole world, with her song.

 

Hanamaru believed she could keep fighting.

 

And for the first time, Ruby believed it too.

 

* * *

 

Everything seemed to be happening in a rush, and perhaps that’s because they’d used their powers for things they shouldn’t have.

 

But if Ruby was going to live, she needed to have that surgery.

 

And she refused to before reuniting with her sister.

 

Hanamaru knew that drawing in her sister only meant more of her past memories would surface, but it was a risk she was more than willing to take.

 

If it was for Ruby, she’d do anything.

 

So Yoshiko and her had taken fate into their own hands. Ruby’s single and promo video had already gotten a lot of attention, but it wasn’t enough. And time, more than anything, was against them now.

 

They had Ruby propose covering a few of AZALEA’s unreleased songs to finish up her album, a process that would require her agency to send a request that would cross her father’s desk.

 

As they’d hoped, the moment he saw the name, he took action. Not only was Ruby given permission to cover those songs, he was arranging a duet with her and Dia and allowing her to open for their next concert.

 

It would be the best send off they could give Ruby’s career before she underwent surgery.

 

Her manager and label were quick to act, not about to turn down an opportunity this great. It wasn’t every day an artist was allowed to collaborate with the top selling idol group, Aquors, so it wasn’t long before they’d arranged her trip into the big city to meet up with her father and sister.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay, Zuramaru?” Yoshiko asked. She’d been overly fretful ever since Hanamaru’s memories had begun to resurface.

 

She nodded, firm. “As long as I don’t think about it, it’ll be fine, right? We’ll be too busy for that!”

 

But Hanamaru knew from Yoshiko’s expression that she wasn’t fooling her. The closer Hanamaru got to AZALEA, the closer she’d come to regaining all her memories. It was merely a fact at this point, one that she’d accepted knowing the outcome.

 

If it would make Ruby happy, that’s all that mattered to her.

 

_“You know, I have a sister your age. I bet she’d love you, she’s always wanted to be an idol and she thinks she’s not got the nerve for it,” Dia told her._

 

_Kanan laughed. “She’d be so surprised to know our Hanamaru can be just as nervous, huh?”_

 

_Hanamaru smiled. “I’d love to meet her. Maybe...maybe I can help her take that first step.”_

 

She shook her head hard, the memories echoing in her mind. With a frown she held up her hand, her fingertips ghostly and see-through again.

 

“Stop whatever it is you’re thinking, Zuramaru.”

 

Yoshiko’s hands were firm on her shoulders and jolted her from her thoughts.

 

“Sorry, it just keeps happening…”

 

“Look, I told you. Boss already said if we can get her to have surgery within the next two weeks, we can save her life. That’s technically completing our assignment. You’ve gotta last until she comes out of that surgery, okay?”

 

Hanamaru nodded.

 

“Boss was already far too nice about us going against orders too, zura…”

 

“Exactly. I didn’t think that ‘use powers, ask for permission later’ thing was gonna work, but I guess we lucked out. So hang in there until then, got that?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Hanamaru leaned her forehead back against the glass separating them from the recording booth. Under her breath, she sang along with Ruby.

 

 _♪ If you could tell me with telepathy where you are now_ _  
_ _We'll be connected, and it will be the start of a miracle_ _  
_ _From then on I can make more and more_ _  
_ _Wonderful memories on this planet_ _  
_ _So let's meet each other_ _  
_ _  
_ _The world is wide, but it's fate_ _  
_ _That we will definitely draw each other_ _  
_ _It's like we're playing hide-and-seek_ _  
_ _Please don't say "not yet!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _Is this the last step? The person_ _  
_ _That understands my heart is waiting_ _  
_ _That someone is..._ _  
_ _It's you!_ _  
_ _  
_ _"I'm here!" I can hear your voice say_ _  
_ _Please, guide me with your gentle voice!_ _  
_ _With just that, it seems like_ _  
_ _I can come to really like this planet._ _  
_ _Let's hurry and meet each other,_   
_I'm calling calling you! ♪_

 

She wanted Ruby to live.

 

Ruby _deserved_ to live.

 

But it was going to break Hanamaru’s heart to return without her.

 

* * *

 

It was to be her final concert and it was everything she could have dreamed of and more.

 

After reuniting with her father and sister, Dia insisted she call her mother and inform her that she was okay. Dia, even now, was looking out for her.

 

But to Ruby’s surprise, after she explained why she’d left to pursue singing and that she’d have the surgery after it was done, her mother forgave her.

 

“All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy and healthy, my beautiful little girl,” she’d said.

 

And with both of them agreeing to the terms that this was one last show before she lost her voice, her mother even insisted on attending the concert. Ruby couldn’t be happier.

 

She had her sister back, her father, and her mother.

 

But even then, she felt like there was something missing.

 

“So, how are you feeling?” Yoshiko asked.

 

As had become common, Hanamaru was nowhere to be seen.

 

Ruby knew why, knew that being close to Dia could trigger more memories to return. But it still caused such a deep ache in her heart the longer she stayed away.

 

What would happen after her surgery? Would the two shinigami get punished for letting her live? Would she still be able to see them or was that it?

 

Ruby clenched her eyes closed, willing the tears that threatened to fall away.

 

“Yoshiko-chan...what will happen to you two?”

 

She seemed somewhat surprised at the question, but shook it off and replaced it with her usual confidence in the blink of an eye.

 

“Aha, there’s no need to fret my little demon. The eternal darkness will still have plenty of tasks for us fallen souls to attend to!”

 

Ruby frowned at that.

 

“You always say you’re a fallen angel or soul, Yoshiko,” she began, looking up and leveling her with a firm gaze. “But I don’t think that’s true! If I was a god, I’d want to give people who died with regrets a second chance! A chance to help others, to find happiness! And a being who does that? That helps people like me? That’s an angel, Yoshiko. You’re both my guardian angels!”

 

Her bravado shattered at that, her black wings drooping as she leaned forward to rest her head on Ruby’s shoulder.

 

“You’re too good, Ruby,” she murmured so quietly it was almost swallowed up by the noise around them. “Zuramaru, you’d better come tell her thank you for being so sweet even I, the great Yohane, cannot find the words to reply.”

 

Ruby looked up then, and noticed Hanamaru peering around the rack of costumes for the show. She was smiling, even though there were tears streaming down her face.

 

“Ruby-chan, if anyone here is an angel, it’s most definitely you.”

 

She blushed at that, but before she could protest, Hanamaru had closed the space between them and pulled her tight for a hug.

 

“It’s been the greatest honor to help you, Ruby. No matter what happens, I won’t regret a single moment I’ve spent with you.”

 

Pulling back, and hoping she could find the nerve to follow through with her wish, Ruby took a deep breath.

 

“Hanamaru-chan, will you sing with me? On my final song?”

 

Her eyes widened.

 

“Are you…”

 

“Please. Nothing would make me happier.”

 

Hanamaru reached out and swept Ruby’s bangs aside before pressing her lips gently to her forehead.

 

“Okay. I’ll sing, just for you.”

 

Ruby’s heart soared and all her worries and nerves were suddenly far away.

 

* * *

 

Ruby had finished her first three songs, and now was ready for the final one.

 

Hanamaru could see that even with her power, Ruby was getting tired. Her body just not strong enough to handle this without it taking some toll.

 

So maybe it was for the best that for the last number, Hanamaru would be right there with her. Originally, she’d thought about just standing beside her. But, as the lyrics came back to her with a memory- distant thoughts of laughing with Dia and Kanan, telling them there was no way she could sing so passionately about a love she’d never had- Hanamaru decided to end this the way she wanted to most.

 

If Ruby was surprised to see her enter the stage as the music began and move in between her and the crowd, she didn’t let it show. Instead, a relaxed smile slid onto her lips, as she began her choreography.

 

 _♪_ "I can't be loved by anyone"  
_Don't say that, even if you want to_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hey, surely we're really similar_ _  
_ _So don't close off your heart_ _  
_ _Hey, surely our feelings are the same_ _  
_ _(I want to love only one)_ _  
_ _Just one love is enough_ _  
_ _  
_ _Till that time, I'll shut myself away_   
_In the inside of a small egg ♪_

 

What had started as them mirroring one another quickly shifted. Each step drawing them closer, as if they were pulled to one another and unable to stay parted for any longer.

 

 _♪ Open eyes! Before long I'll wake up_ _  
_ _And soon, I'll break open this shell_ _  
_ _Open eyes! Though I'm cowardly, I want to fly_  
_But I'm trembling in my innocence_ ♪

 

Hanamaru reached out first, her fingertips light as they danced down Ruby’s cheek, a move that she mimicked on the next verse.

 

They each stepped once more forward, their legs so close they almost brushed. What had begun as two dancing separately had become two dancing as one.

 

 _♪ Love me, say yes? Say yes!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Feelings without substance change me (So)_ _  
_ _Is this what passion is?_ _  
_ _It doesn't happen many times, right? Only once_ _  
_ _After all, that's what fate is._  
_  
_ _But until then, we shut ourselves away_   
_You're also inside an egg, aren't you?♪_

 

Hands reached out now to loop around waists, to settle on hips and erase what little space remained between them. There was no one else in the world at that moment.

  
  
_♪ Open heart! My chest aches with a throbbing pain_ _  
__How can I unfurl these wet wings?_ _  
__Open heart! I want to love, and to be loved_ _  
__But I'm afraid and innocent_ ♪

 

Hanamaru had never felt this alive, blood she no longer had felt like it was thrumming in her veins, her heart that was no longer there echoing in her chest.

 

They sang, words whispered against one another’s lips, a song meant only for them two.

  
_♪ Love me do!_ _  
_ _  
_ _It shouldn't be many times Love me do!_ _  
_ _Open heart! My chest aches with a throbbing pain_ _  
_ _How can I unfurl these wet wings?_ _  
_ _Open heart! I want to love, and to be loved_ _  
_ _True love happens only once, says my innocence_ _  
_   
_Love me! Say yes! ♪_

 

Not a single person in the audience could tell, as Ruby’s final pose had her back to the crowd, but as they each gasped for breath, heartbeats thundering in their ears over the roar of the applause, the adrenaline finally gave them both one last push.

 

And their lips closed the space between them as they met together in a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Ruby had feared the worst, and perhaps, in some way, she was right to do so.

 

But somehow, the surgery went better than expected.

 

She kept her voice, but to Ruby she’d already lost something far more important than that.

 

Hanamaru was gone.

 

In the weeks she was recovering, Ruby had tried what she could to see if perhaps Hanamaru was still there, invisible, unable to be seen anymore. But no one seemed to be there with her; Yoshiko and Hanamaru were gone.

 

Had they gotten in trouble for sparing her?

 

Ruby hoped not. Even though they’d reassured her that their boss had approved the change, she still felt that somehow, she was to blame.

 

Now the night before what would be her first solo concert, Ruby bitterly wondered if she could take it all back. Exchange her voice for the one who helped her sing, who brought her more joy than singing ever had.

 

“You shouldn’t be up so late when you have a concert tomorrow, you little demon.”

 

Ruby sat up, her eyes scanning the dark room for a voice she recognized all too well.

 

“Yoshiko-chan? Are you here?”

 

A shadow in the corner moved, coming into the light that filtered in from the window.

 

“I’m going to have to paint all my feathers black now, thanks to you. I hope you’re proud.”

 

Yoshiko was there, but no longer did she have small black wings. Instead, there were large white wings on her back. Just like...an angel.

 

Ruby bolted out of the bed and ran to her, wrapping her in a hug as tears began to fall.

 

“Yoshiko-chan! You’re okay!”

 

“It’ll take a lot more than a little demon like you deciding to live to get me in trouble, Ruby.”

 

She felt real, solid, and for a moment Ruby feared it would all be but a dream.

 

“What happened? Where’s Hanamaru?”

 

Yoshiko chuckled. “I see you have your priorities.”

 

Ruby blushed.

 

“I’m sorry for just up and vanishing on you, Boss was pretty insistent that things get done immediately so I had to leave while you recovered. You see… Hanamaru remembered. Everything.”

 

All the color drained from Ruby’s face and she felt like her heart lurched to a stop.

 

“Is she…”

 

“She faded out right after she knew you’d come out of surgery with your vocal chords intact.”

 

Ruby gasped, a sob catching in her throat.

 

“Ah, don’t start with the waterworks! Let me finish, okay?” Yoshiko sighed. “In reward for giving you the will to live again, Boss gave Hanamaru a special job. You’re going to be the only one who remembers a time where AZALEA’s Hanamaru Kunikida died, because well...she’s been given a second chance.”

 

Unable to believe or process what she was hearing, Ruby snatched up her phone and quickly searched for the same thing that had given her that information the first time.

 

_AZALEA disbanded after their youngest member, Hanamaru Kunikida, was in an accident that resulted in her falling into a coma._

 

She looked to Yoshiko, her heart thrumming to life again.

 

“Yoshiko...you mean…”

 

She grinned. “Last I heard, she’s been released from the hospital finally. There’s some concert tomorrow that she’s going to be a surprise guest at.”

 

Ruby rushed at her, her arms wrapping tight around Yoshiko.

 

“Thank God, thank you, thank you!”

 

“Just don’t let her know I ruined the surprise, okay?” Yoshiko said with a laugh. “I just couldn’t handle you being all doom and gloom. That’s my job, you know?”

 

Ruby laughed at that, a warmth in her chest she thought she’d never have again.

 

“Now little demon, you’d really better sleep. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

 

She gave Yoshiko one more hug before obliging and returning to her bed. As the angel started to fly away, Ruby called out, “You’ll still visit me, right?”

 

Yoshiko chuckled.

 

“Of course, Ruby. I’m your guardian angel, after all.”

 

* * *

 

In rare cases, in which it was deemed that an angelic being of any kind went above and beyond what was required of their job, the Boss made sure to reward them.

 

For some that was a promotion, others were rewarded with the ability to visit friends or family, and in the rarest of cases, it was decided that they’d earned a second chance at life.

 

Hanamaru Kunikida had done just that.

 

_For using her powers enough each day that the spread of cancer was lessened so that Ruby Kurosawa was able to live and keep her voice, you have been gifted the greatest of honors. It is my dearest hope, that this time you will have a life without regrets._

 

She’d woken up in a hospital and was told she’d been in a coma for years, and after reuniting with her family and hearing from Yoshiko what had happened to her, Hanamaru knew exactly where she needed to go.

 

Ruby Kurosawa’s first solo concert, with special guest appearance by her sister Dia.

 

Well, Hanamaru decided calling up her former group leader, perhaps she could have one more special guest as a surprise.

 

Dia had been more than willing to oblige, thrilled to hear that her friend had finally recovered. For her, there was never a time where Hanamaru had died, but there was a time she had been roommates with Ruby at the hospital years ago when she first fell ill, and according to Dia, they’d been sweethearts.

 

It seemed the hands of fate had been shifted, just a little.

 

It was surreal now to be standing off stage as Ruby performed her duet with her sister, waiting until just the right moment to enter.

 

Wearing reds and golds, Ruby looked as regal as the gemstone she was named after.

 

 _♪ Are you watching me dance_ _  
_ _in my dress of red sunlight?_ _  
_ _I want to avert my eyes, but I can't_  
_Ah, I want to be burned in passion_

 

 _Tonight I wish to know a rhythm more than the beating of my heart_ _  
_ _I muttered words more bold than usual_ _  
_ _"They may be my own feelings,_ _  
_ _but I don't want to understand them at all"_   
_The command doesn't reach from reason - controlling it is impossible_

 

 _Have you heard my voice saying I want to know a love like that?_ _  
_ _Though I think it's shameful_ _  
_ _I want to know more, I want to know more_   
_While realizing it's a hopeless dream_

 

 _Your eyes watch me dance_ _  
_ _in my dress of red sunlight_ _  
_ _I want to avert my eyes, but I can't_ _  
_ _To whom does midsummer belong?_ _  
_ _I want to make it yours and mine_ _  
_ _For in this season where my heart can't stop_ _  
_ _I feel the door to my heart about to open for the first time_   
_You knock knock my heart!! ♪_

 

Hanamaru’s feet carried her out on impulse, her need to feel Ruby alive in her arms again stronger than anything else.

 

Distantly, she hoped that her pink, red and light gold trimmed dress didn’t clash too much with Ruby’s elaborate outfit.

 

But when Ruby’s eyes widened and met hers, all other thoughts disappeared.

 

 _♪_ _The times our usually hesitant steps become passionate_ _  
__can't be always - we lose our way in impulse_  
_If I rest my hand on top of yours, will something begin? ♪_

 

Dia grinned as she stepped away from Ruby, allowing Hanamaru to move into her place. With a poise she was certain had to be a blessing from above, she smoothly slid her arm around Ruby’s waist and pulled her in.

 

 _♪ Fireworks illuminate your face_ _  
_ _I had a sure feeling this day would come_ _  
_ _We can't turn back anymore, I don't want to turn back_ _  
_ _Invited into midsummer_ _  
_ _I want to make this your and my summer_ _  
_ _For my heart can't stop in this season_   
_With a sweet and painful scent, I suddenly felt like crying ♪_

 

The crowd went wild as they began to tango across the stage, both of them intrinsically knowing the steps as if they were written on their hearts.

 

 _♪ My head is numb from this dance of pulling closer and farther again_ _  
_ _Be with me, be with me_   
_I'm not scared anymore of anything ♪_

 

At some point they drifted to a stop, hands reaching up to cradle one another’s faces, both of their eyes brimming with tears.

 

 _♪ Your eyes watch me dance_ _  
_ _in my dress of red sunlight_ _  
_ _I want to avert my eyes, but I can't_ _  
_ _To whom does midsummer belong?_ _  
_ _I want to make it yours and mine_ _  
_ _For my heart can't stop in this season_ _  
_ _I feel the door to my heart about to open for the first time_ _  
_ _You knock knock my heart!!_   
_Ah, embrace me passionately! ♪_

 

As soon as Ruby finished her final note, she threw her arms up around Hanamaru’s neck and kissed her as if her life depended on it. Hanamaru’s heart was racing, so strong she knew this time it was a real true heartbeat in her living, breathing chest.

 

She swung Ruby around, both of them breaking into laughter as the last notes of the song came to an end.

 

“Welcome back,” Ruby managed, her eyes still misty. “My angel.”

 

Hanamaru leaned her forehead down until it rested gently against hers.  

 

“ _You’re_ the angel, Ruby,” she insisted.

 

And this time, Hanamaru knew for certain, she’d have a life without a single regret.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translated Love Live Sunshine!! songs in the order of appearance:
> 
> Lonely Tuning  
> Sky Journey  
> Galaxy Hide-in-Seek  
> Innocent Bird  
> Manatsu wa Dare no Mono?


End file.
